


Christmas Glitter

by tearsofhappiness



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Glitter, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec Christmas drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas every one!

Alec walked into the lounge carrying Chairman meow. “Magnus why is the Chairman covered in glitter?”

The cat had run into the bedroom away from Magnus and into Alec’s arms.

“Its Christmas.” Magnus responded by way of explanation from a pile of a wrapping paper, ribbon and glitter. “Good timing, I’ve just finished wrapping your present.”

Alec gave up on picking glitter out of the cats fur and moved to sit beside his boyfriend. “What did you get me?”.

Magnus gasped in mock horror, “What, you mean my presence isn’t the greatest present of all.” Alec groaned as Magnus’ grin widened. “Oh shut up.” Alec said leaning in for a quick kiss.


End file.
